The Flock II
by NotToBeMessedWith
Summary: Not the evil flock! The children of the original Flock are here! Kaeli, Talon, Jay, Arya, Ben and Saira are lving the average life other than the wings. But what happens when Jeb returns and wants THEM to save the world? PERMANENT HIATUS


_**PROLOUGE**_

It was midnight when they were born. How suitable. Twins, a boy and a girl. Both dark and shadowy as their father. This was obviously going to be one of those births where people ask if they are adopted.

I cradled the little girl in my arms, resting on the rickety attic bed of the Martinez's home. Ella looked excitedly at the little baby curled against my chest as Dr. Martinez – the babies' GRANDMA (how weird is that?) – checked her heartbeat. The rest of the Flock was crowded around me, staring curiously at the new members.

Dr. Martinez straightened. "Incredible," she said softly. "Two perfect human beings, born from, of all things, EGGS." She stared at them as if they were a miracle, which, in a way, they were.

Okay, quick recap as to what's going on, where we are, and why we are here.

After the whole Europe thing and I found out the truth about my family, we went to stay with Dr. Martinez. Happy to have her daughter back, she readily added a large addition for me and the Flock to live in. Freaking paradise, people.

During all that, I had sorted out my feelings about Fang. We have been a couple for 5 years, amazing the people at our high school.

Oh yeah, high school. School was easy – with our computer hacker, Nudge, we could get into any paperwork we needed and forge away. No one asked any questions. But, of course, utter perfection isn't bound to last.

On prom night when we were seniors, Fang and I went together. Iggy took Nudge, then a sophomore. They had gotten together over that summer, much to the happiness of the Flock. ANYway.

Apparently some genius spiked the prom punch with alcohol, because things got pretty… involved, let's say, between me and Fang that night. Nudge and Iggy, too

Which is why, 5 months later, Nudge and I… laid eggs.

Uh-huh. Apparently being a human-avian hybrid not only gave you wings, but it gave you an… interesting way of reproducing. Dr. Martinez was excited at being a grandma, so she got all into it, even building another addition for the babies' rooms.

Nudge laid one egg. I laid two. Of course.

But it was worth it, because now, four months later, I am a 19 year old freshman and mother. And my babies are beautiful.

Fang, the proud daddy, help the little boy. Dr. Martinez was now doing his measurements and such. Nudge smiled at me, an egg on her arm and Iggy's hand on her shoulder.

Dr. Martinez finished, and looked at me and Fang. "Congratulations, you two," she said with a grin. "You are now the parents of two perfectly healthy children."

Fang gave one of his rare grins, squeezing my shoulder. "So, all that's left to do is name them, right?" he asked her. She nodded, and he turned to me.

"Max, can I pick the boy's name?" he asked me. I nodded. I had figured he had already had one in mind. Fang looked lovingly at his son, and touched his forehead softly. "His name is Talon. Talon Ride."

Almost as if responding to his name, the baby and his fully formed set of teeth bit Fang hard on the finger. He yelped, and got a shout of laughter from the Flock.

That stirred the little boy's sister, whose chocolate brown eyes opened wide and alert to stare at me. "I think…" I murmured, "that her name should be… Kaeli. Kaeli Ride."

A murmur passed around our little family. "Talon and Kaeli, Talon and Kaeli."

Nudge was the first to ask a question I had had on the tip of my tongue. "What color are their wings?"

Fang blinked, realizing he had forgotten this, and lifted Talon up. Tickling his back, he got him to spread out his small, damp wings. They were odd metallic silver, not like mine or Fang's. The little boy's near-black eyes surveyed his family with interest as he tried to flap his wings.

I lifted up Kaeli now. Tickling her back, I got her to stretch out pale gold wings, a little like mine.

"Silver and Gold," Nudge murmured to Iggy.

Dr. Martinez seemed to realize that Fang and I should have our alone time, and herded our Flock out of the room. Fang grinned at me, his eyes shining with pride. "Ours, Max," he whispered huskily. "Our very own."

I nodded, looking from them to the wedding and engagement rings Fang had given me 6 months ago. "Nudge is next," I joked.

He laughed softly, and then we stood in silence, our little family.

WAHOOTIE!!! Le prologue is complete-o!

Review, me naughty readers, or I shall never tell what becomes of Kaeli, Talon, and the other flock babies!! OoOoOoOoOoOoOhHhHhH!!!!!!!


End file.
